


I'd Like To See You Try

by floridasunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Werewolf!Harry, Werewolf!Niall, alpha!louis, new werewolf niall, niall and harry are mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridasunshine/pseuds/floridasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall Horan is a college student who discovers that he is a werewolf and Harry Styles helps him out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To See You Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot on this website! I hope you guys like it I worked really hard on it!

Niall Horan felt strange when he woke up on Friday morning. Heck, he has been feeling strange for the past week or so. He's not sick; he just hasn't been feeling like himself for a while, if that makes any sense. Why? He had absolutely no idea. Maybe he was just imagining it, or maybe he was going insane, he didn't know.

All Niall wanted is for this strange feeling to go away. It felt like something was tugging on his gut in his stomach area. He really didn’t like the feeling.

Niall sighed and got out of his bed. He grabbed his shampoo, soap and other shower items and made his way out of his dorm room and to the showers. He didn’t particularly like having to take a shower in a public shower room every day but it will have to do for the next few years. What really sucked is that he has to wear flip-flops while he is taking a shower. The ground is so dirty and he would never put his bare feet on it.

Niall stripped out of his clothes and then started his shower. Niall noticed that everything has looked a lot clearer to him lately. Niall hasn’t had 20/20 vision since he was fifteen. He wore contacts every day so he could see well. But for the past week or so, his eye-sight was almost better without the contacts. He could see all of the drops of water around him so much clearer than he used to, even better than when he did have perfect eye-sight. Something is definitely wrong here.

Niall tried to ignore it for the rest of the day. The classes he had went by quickly and were only a blur in his mind by the time the sun set. Niall sat on his bed and scrolled through twitter as he waited for his roommate, Sean, to come back to tell him where the biggest party is tonight. A few minutes later, Sean came barging into the room.

“Party tonight in room 319 in this hall!” Sean exclaimed as he ran in.

It’s rare that there’s a party in Niall’s dorm building, usually they have to go to another building on campus. This is exciting.

“When?” Niall asked his best friend.

“In an hour!” Sean replied. Niall smiled and nodded in response.

“I’m going to get something to eat before the party, want to come?” Sean offered.

“Nah, I think I’m going to stay here until it starts. I feel kind of nauseous.” Niall explained. Sean nodded, and then left their dorm.

Niall wasn’t lying when he said that he was feeling nauseous. He has been feeling sick since around noon. Niall hoped that he would feel better before the party started so he could drink and have a good time.  The parties are the best part of college.

All of the sudden, Niall felt very tired. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open, so he had no choice other than to take a nap until Sean comes back.

“Niall, wake the fuck up Lad!” Sean shouted in Niall’s ear as he shoved him. Niall jumped and fell off the bed and onto the floor. “What do you think you’re doing?” Sean shouted.

“Sorry, Man. I got tired. I’m up now.” Niall mumbled as he got up off the floor.

“Good! Let’s go!” Sean pulled Niall by his arm and led him out of the door before Niall had time to protest, not that Niall would have.

When Niall reached room 319, all Niall could see were people. There were over a hundred people in and around the room. Some were completely wasted, even though the party only began about fifteen minutes ago. This is probably one of the biggest party’s on campus since the start of his freshman year at the university.

Niall grabbed his first drink and began to slurp it down instantly. Normally Niall loves to drink but something didn’t feel right tonight. He still felt something tugging on his gut in his stomach. All of the sudden his stomach started to churn. He was going to throw up.

Niall ran out of the dorm room and into the bathroom of another floor and threw up as soon as he saw a toilet. He went to another floor because he knew that the bathroom on the same floor as the party would have many people throwing up into toilets also. Niall wanted privacy as he threw up, especially because he wasn’t throwing up because he was drunk. Niall was completely sober.

“Did you drink too much already, Horan?” Someone laughed from outside his stall. Niall rolled his eyes as he continued to throw up, he didn’t answer him. The guy just laughed for a few seconds and then left Niall alone in the public bathroom.

When Niall was finally finished throwing up everything that he had eaten today, he flushed the toilet then made his way to the sinks so he could wash his face and his hands. When he was finished, he studied himself in the mirror. What he saw shocked him.

His blue eyes were actually glowing. Niall has always had bright blue eyes but they never _glowed_. This caused Niall to gasp. When he gasped he saw something else that was peculiar. He saw that some of his teeth had sharpened; his canines were the teeth that have sharpened. Niall had absolutely no idea what to do. He started to mentally panic because he had no idea what is going on.

“What are you doing?” Someone shouted. Niall jumped, not expecting someone to come in. When he jumped, his eyes and his teeth went back to the way that they normally are. “Why would you do that here? Someone could walk in on you!” He scolded.

Niall turned around to see a boy that was much taller and a lot more muscular than he was. He had a head of brown curly hair, but what stuck out the most were his unique green eyes. Niall knew that he has always found some guys attractive, but he was like no other guy that he has ever seen before.

“You know, it’s polite to answer someone when they speak to you.” The boy said.

“I-I’m sorry.” Niall stuttered.                                                            

The boy with the green eyes starred at Niall for a few seconds as if he was studying him. It was like he was studying every slight move that Niall made. Niall was shaking a little bit because he was nervous. He just saw his eyes glow and his canines sharpen, and on top of that somebody else saw that too!

“You have no idea what’s happening to you, do you?” He asked Niall. Niall shook his head no. “You have no idea what you are…” He mumbled under his breath. What really surprised Niall is that he could hear him even though he was talking so low.

“W-What’s happening to me?” Niall asked. Niall could tell that this boy knew what was happening to him and Niall wanted answers.

“I’ll explain everything to you but I can’t do it here… Follow me.” He said. Niall nodded and followed him out of the bathroom.

Niall followed this mysterious boy out of the dorm building. After a few minutes they have left the university campus and they are now in the forest.

“I’m Harry, by the way.” He broke the awkward silence once they finally came to a stop in the middle of the forest.

“Niall.” Niall said softly.

Niall has never been so scared in his entire life. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he saw in the mirror about a half an hour ago. Ever since then he has been feeling a lot stranger. He had this weird feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t explain it with words. All he knew is that he felt strange, and that this isn’t just a sickness. He’s not sick.

“What’s your last name?” Harry asked.

“Jameson.” Niall answered. “Well, it’s not my real surname, it’s the name of the orphanage I grew up in but all of the kids there take that as their surname. I don’t know who my parents are.” He explained. That didn’t give Harry the answer that he wanted. He wanted to know who his parents are so he could try to figure out what family Niall comes from. But this explains why Niall had no idea what he was.

“Do you know your real surname?” Harry asked him.

Niall stopped to think for a second as if he was trying to remember. Niall didn’t know if he should be giving out all of this information to a stranger, but he realized that he probably should. It could maybe help to explain what the hell is happening to him.

“I’m honestly not sure. I’ve wanted to know who my parents are since I was little… One day when I was fourteen I snuck into the office at the orphanage and found my original birth certificate. I only got a two second glance at it before Mrs. Dubois took it out of my hands but I remember seeing the last name ‘Horan’ on it.” Niall told him. He has never shared that information with anyone until now.

“I’ll have to ask Louis if he knows anything about someone with the surname ‘Horan.’” Harry said.

“Louis?” Niall asked.

“Louis is a, uh, friend.” Harry told him, clearly leaving out a detail.

All of the sudden Niall felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He hunched over and grabbed his stomach and let out a yelp of pain. He felt like his two legs couldn’t support all of his weight anymore, he put his arms on the ground to help. Niall felt his bones cracking as he yelled screams of pure agony. He could feel his canines sharpening again against his tongue. He continued to feel his body shifting and he tied to yell again, but this time is sounded nothing like a human scream. It was a howl, a wolf’s howl.

The pain started to subside and Niall took this as his chance to look around and figure out what the hell just happened to him. He looked down at the ground to see that his hands and feet were replaced with paws. _I fucking have paws. I’m actually going insane._

Niall tried to take step forward, but fell because he isn’t used to having to walk on all-fours. It took a few tries to get the hang of it but eventually he was able to balance himself on all four legs.

Niall looked to his right side and saw a wolf standing next to him. He had curly dark brown fur and the same green eyes that Harry had. It didn’t take long to figure out that the wolf _is_ Harry. Niall tried to talk to ask questions but it just came out as howls. Wolves don’t talk, which means Niall can’t talk.

‘Shh. Be quiet, you don’t want to attract attention to yourself.’ He heard Harry say in his mind. ‘You just have to think for me to answer you. We could read each other’s minds.’ Harry explained.

‘What the actual fuck is happening to me?’ Niall asked. Niall was mentally panicking.

‘How about I tell you how to transform back into your human form.’ Harry suggested. Niall sighed in relief, if wolves could even sigh. He was glad that he didn’t have to stay a wolf forever.

‘How about you tell me what is going on!’ Niall said.

‘I’ll explain everything once you phase back, okay?’ Harry asked. Niall nodded as best as he could with his new wolf-shaped head. ‘Good. Just think about turning back into a human. Think about how you feel as a human. The change will be a lot less painful than it was before.’ Harry explained.

Niall thought about being in his human form and within a few minutes, he was back to normal. Unfortunately, his clothes didn’t come back and he was standing butt naked in front of Harry, who managed to find a new set of clothes. Niall blushed and tried to cover himself up down there. Normally it would be too dark out for anybody to see anything but for some strange reason Niall could see almost perfectly, which meant Harry probably could too. Harry handed Niall a set of clothes to change into and Niall eagerly took them.

“Thank you.” Niall said when he was finished changing.

“No problem.” Harry replied.

“Did I just…?” Niall didn’t feel the need to complete his sentence.

“Yeah, you did. You’re a werewolf, Niall.” Harry told him.

Niall’s head began to spin. A werewolf? That’s impossible. Werewolves aren’t real; they’re myths that were in Halloween stories and in those weird _Twlight_ movies.  Werewolves couldn’t possibly be real. Niall couldn’t actually believe himself. Nothing else could explain why he just turned into a fucking wolf. He’s a werewolf.

“Why? This doesn’t make sense! I didn’t get bit or anything! Why did I just randomly turn into a fucking werewolf?” Niall shouted.

“Sh, Niall! You don’t have to scream!” Harry whisper-shouted. “You were probably born into it, your parents were werewolves.” Harry said.

_My parents were werewolves?_ Niall had always wondered what their parents are like; he always pictured them as the perfect couple. He wanted to know more about them, but all he knew is that their last name was Horan. He would imagine them being loveable and caring and he definitely did not even consider them being _werewolves._

“The weird thing is that you didn’t phase until you were eighteen. You’re eighteen, am I right?” Harry asked. Niall nodded. “Most wolves phase for the first time when they’re around sixteen years old.

Niall didn’t know what to do. He felt so overwhelmed and then he started to cry. Niall hasn’t shed a tear in years, but he felt like it was the only thing that he could do right now. Harry embraced Niall in his arms and let Niall cry into his shoulder. Harry grew up in a prominent werewolf family; he knew that this was his fate since he was born. He couldn’t imagine phasing for the first time while having no clue what was happening to him.

“Let me take you to my pack’s house. It’s cold out here and we should probably go inside. The house isn’t too far from here.” Harry said.

“Pack?” Niall asked as he wiped a tear off of his cheek.

“A group of werewolves is a pack, Niall.” Harry told him. Niall nodded and followed Harry to his pack’s house. They got there in a matter of minutes.

The house was more like a cabin. It was a medium sized log cabin that sat in the middle of the woods. It seemed kind of homey in a way. Harry grabbed Niall by his arm and pulled him inside the house through the front door.

“Harry! Who’s your friend?” A boy asked. “He’s your mate, isn’t he?” Louis grinned.

“Mate?” Niall nearly shouted. The two boys both ignored him.

The boy was taller than Niall but was shorter than Harry. Well, most people are shorter than Harry. He had blue eyes that were a darker shade than his own. He had brown hair that sat on his head almost like feathers. He also had very sharp cheekbones.

“Louis, this is Niall. Niall, this is our alpha, Louis.”

“Alpha?” Niall asked. Niall has never been so confused in his entire life. This is more confusing than his college calculus class.

“Is he alright, Harry?” Louis asked him.

“He’s fine.” Harry answered. _I am certainly not fine_. “He’s just, uh, new to our culture…” Harry explained.

“You mean he just found out that he’s a werewolf?” Louis gasped. Harry nodded. “Your parents never told you?” Louis asked Niall.

“I have never met my parents… I lived in an orphanage until I turned eighteen and went to college a few weeks ago.” Niall told Louis.

“I’m sorry…” Louis said softly.

“Do you know any family’s with the surname ‘Horan?’” Harry asked him.

“No, not that I can think of… I can look it up.” Louis said.

“Great.” Harry says. “Niall, why don’t we go up to my room? I can lend you some pajamas. You look really tired.” Harry suggests. Niall nods then follows him up the stairs into Harry’s room.

Niall takes a seat on Harry’s king sized bed as he watches Harry look through his drawers in search of pajamas for Niall to borrow.

Niall was still in shock about what happened tonight. He couldn’t believe that he is a werewolf. His parents were werewolves. They left him in an orphanage and didn’t even tell him about who and what he is. What if he had phased for the first time in a public place? And what is a mate? Is he Harry’s mate?

“Harry? Can I ask you something?” Niall asked. Harry turns around and makes eye contact with Niall.

“Anything.” Harry responds.

“What’s a mate?” Niall asks.

Harry sighs before responding. “Every wolf has a mate. A mate is like a soul mate. Every wolf only has one and that wolf loves their mate more than anything. The bond is unbreakable. Do you understand now?” Harry explains. Niall nods, understanding.

“Am I your mate?” Niall asked.

He definitely felt attraction towards Harry from the moment that he first laid his eyes on him. Niall felt something between them, and when Louis asked Harry if Niall was Harry’s mate, Niall got the idea that maybe he is.

“Yes Niall, you are my mate.” Harry smiled. Niall blushed. Harry is so attractive and sweet and he was glad that they are mates.

Niall didn’t respond to Harry. Niall just sat across from him as he stared into Harry’s emerald green eyes. They’re such a unique shade of green; he has never seen anyone with that eye color before. Niall couldn’t help but look at Harry’s lips. They looked so kissable at this very moment. All he wanted was for Harry to kiss him right now. And for some reason, Niall could tell that Harry wanted to kiss him too.

“Are you going to kiss me, or what?” Niall asked.

That’s when Harry lost it. He lost control and pinned Niall to the wall. He passionately kissed Niall as if he has been holding it in for years.

“I’m not normally this submissive.” Niall mumbled against Harry’s lips as he was catching his breath. “I’ll be in control once I’m used to this. Just wait.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Harry grinned before kissing him again.

 

 


End file.
